The End
by LivForever
Summary: Robin took her hand once again as they walked out of the hospital, leaving behind only their stories.


Regina stood staring through the hospital window. Her head was leaning into Robin's shoulder as he wrapped his arm tight around her. They watched as Henry's wife brought their second child into the world, a little girl. Regina couldn't help but smile as the infant let out her first cries and seeing Henry with a smile of pure joy on his face. The baby had a head full of dark hair and from what Regina could tell she had light colored eyes, just like Henry's.

"She's so tiny," Regina whispered to Robin.

They continued to watch through the window as Alice and Henry both held their baby girl and their older daughter, Elizabeth, stood on her tiptoes to peek at the new baby. "Now I'm a big sister!"

"That's right," Henry said, "and you know what big sisters do?"

"They play nice with each other."

Regina chuckled, Elizabeth was just like Henry when he was that age. "I miss Henry being that little."

Robin didn't say anything but gave her a loving squeeze, letting her know that he would always be by her side.

Several hours passed by and Regina was still standing in the same spot she had been all day. Alice and the new baby were sound asleep and Henry was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Elizabeth.

"Daddy, how come baby sister as the same name as Grandma?"

Regina felt her heart swell at hearing the baby's name for the first time. Tears sparked in her eyes and Robin kissed her gently on her temple, knowing how hard this must be for her.

"Well," Henry began, "remember the story I always tell you about?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, "yeah! The one about the heroes and villains."

"That's right," Henry smiled, "and your grandma was a wonderful hero and you and your baby sister are going to be heroes too."

"When are you going to read me the story, Daddy?"

Regina turned away from the window now and looked at Robin with tears pouring down her cheeks. She was wearing a sad smile. "This is all I ever wanted for him," she whispered, "I wanted him to be happy."

"He has this because of you," Robin assured her as he wiped away her tears, "you fought all the bad people that ever stood in his way. You made Storybrooke safe."

"I miss him so much…."

Inside the hospital room, Elizabeth was sitting next to Henry and gazing at baby Regina as Henry rocked her back to sleep. "Daddy, do you miss Grandma?"

"Everyday," Henry answered, "but I know she's always watching over me and so I never have to worry." It was getting late and Henry could tell that Elizabeth was getting tired. He placed Regina back into her crib and grabbed the story book from Elizabeth's bag. "Come here," he said as he patted the seat next to him, "I think it's finally time that we read the book."

The smile on Elizabeth's face went from ear to ear at the mention of the book. It sat on the bookshelf in their house but Elizabeth knew she wasn't allowed to touch it. Henry always told her that someday he would read it to her but not until the timing was right. Apparently now was the perfect time.

"We have to go," Robin said gently as he slowly pulled Regina's hand away from the window glass.

"I want to hear the story."

"You are the story," Robin smiled, "and it's time for another chapter."

Regina looked back through the glass one last time and smiled. Henry had found his true love about five years ago and proposed after one year of dating. Regina had been there at the wedding and would never forget watching her son standing at the altar as he was about to marry the love of his life. She sat in the front row with happy tears during the whole thing.

Months after the wedding Henry and Alice had told her the news of their first pregnancy and she had been so excited she went right out and bought baby clothes. She nearly spent all of her money she was carrying on her but she had been so thrilled to finally be a grandma. She was so ecstatic to see Henry happy and living the life he deserved.

It had been ten days after Elizabeth's seventh birthday when she had passed away. It was sudden and she didn't feel any pain but she knew it was her time. She knew that leaving the world was okay because Henry had a family of his own now and he didn't need her anymore.

"Come on, love," Robin said as he wrapped his arm around Regina's back and guided her down the hallway. She didn't look back, couldn't look back, because this was how it was always supposed to be. When the reached the hospital doors, Regina stopped. She turned to Robin and squeezed both of his hands tightly.

"I miss him so much," she cried, "and I know he's happy but it's not fair."

"You'll meet again soon," Robin promised, "I don't know why things happen that way but they do. Henry knows you're always with him and he knows how much you love him. You have to let go…"

"I can't," Regina cried, "it's been a year and it hasn't gotten any easier."

"It won't," Robin promised, "but you have me." He cupped her tear soaked cheek and smiled lovingly at her. Regina cried even harder.

"I do have you," she whispered through her tears, "and I love you so much, Robin. So, so much."

"As do I," Robin said before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, "So very much." They pulled away and Regina knew that it was time. She knew that she was allowed to visit the physical realm for short amounts of time but she always had to go back. It was just the way the world worked.

"I'm ready."

Robin took her hand once again as they walked out of the hospital, leaving behind only their stories.

Elizabeth snuggled into Henry's side with the book half on her lap and half on her father's. He opened up the book and flipped to the first page with a huge smile on his face. Somehow he knew his mother had been watching. "Once upon a time…" he began, "there was a glorious curse…"


End file.
